Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology which can perform appropriate processing according to an error, even when a plurality of analyzing units has been applied to the analysis processing of print data.
Description of the Related Art
A printing apparatus receives print data referred to as PDL (Page Description Language), analyzes the received print data, generates a bitmapped image in which a character and/or a figure are drawn, and performs print processing. If there is unknown data or the like in the print data, an error occurs in analysis processing, and the print processing after the error is canceled.
Conventionally, the analysis processing of print data has been executed by a CPU of a single core (processor having one core). At this time, the print data is analyzed in order of page, and the processing is suspended when an error has occurred. Accordingly, papers of the pages for which processing has ended are ejected (print result is output).
In recent years, a CPU of a multi-core (processor having a plurality of cores) has appeared, and the multi-core CPU is adopted for the enhancement of throughput in various fields. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-183757 discloses that the multi-core is applied also to the analysis processing of print data.
In the case where the multi-core is applied to the analysis processing of the print data, if a plurality of pages is simultaneously analyzed by a plurality of cores, and the processing is suspended when the error has occurred, the page which would have been output in the conventional printing apparatus may not be output, and appropriate processing according to the error becomes necessary.